Contracted
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Something that's going to be done out of a dare, please don't hate me.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, I'm here with what possibly could be the most…random…uh…story? The reason I'm calling it random is because…well…this is probably going to be the only SVTFOE story I'll write that **_**doesn't **_**involve Starco, and don't get the wrong idea, Starco is OTP, but I want to try something that probably never been attempted, or if it has, I am unaware of it. This is being done out of a dare, so please bear with me here. Rating this because of the dare.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Marco walked down the street with his head down and his hands in his pockets as people and monsters walked past him, "Marco!" Marco looked up and was greeted by a hug from his girlfriend of a few months. Star looked up and her usual smile faded when she saw the emotionless expression crossing Marco's face, "What's wrong? You're not happy to see me?"

"Of course I am, Star," Marco sighed and patted the top of Star's head, "But…I think we need to talk," Star's face fell as she slowly nodded and the two of them turned and began walking down the street again.

The pair sat on a bench and watched as people and monsters walked around. Star smiled before she looked at Marco and her smile slowly faded as she saw Marco hang his head, "Marco, what's wrong? Is Mariposa sick or something?" Marco shook his head as Star scooted closer to her best friend and boyfriend, "Then what's wrong? Why did you need to talk?"

"Because…last night…last night my parents sat me at the table after they put Mariposa to bed and they sounded like they were upset about…something," Star hummed and arched a brow as Marco looked up and frowned and slowly shook his head, "Star…I love you. You're my best friend and the coolest girl I know…but…understand this happened before we even met,"

"Before we…I…I don't get it, Marco, what's going on?" Marco sighed as he slowly stood up and Star stared at him in confusion, "Marco? What happened?"

"When I was a baby, a family of…of three monsters came to my house," Star's eyes widened as Marco took a deep breath and slowly shook his head, "And my parents…being my parents, weren't frightened at the sight of them and instead offered them shelter as my mom told me it was raining pretty bad that night,"

The air between the two grew still before Star stood up and stepped closer to Marco, "So…what does this have to do with anything? If this happened years ago, why are you worried about it now?"

"Like I said, it was a family of three and they had a little girl with them apparently and she was around my age. Her parents seemed a little uneasy about the whole thing, but from what my parents told me, they assured them that they were safe there. After some coaxing, they set their daughter down and from what my dad said, I crawled over to her and we instantly became close friends.

Her parents allowed her to sleep in the same crib as me that night while our parents talked throughout the night. The next morning, they took their daughter before we woke up and walked out of the house…to be honest, I wouldn't have known about this if my parents didn't talk to me last night,"

"I still don't get it, why his it bothering you now? And why would your parents tell you about something that happened years ago?" Marco sighed as he rubbed the back of his head and shook his head, "M-Marco? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Her uh…her parents were concerned about the war between the Mewmans and the monsters…they um…they were concerned about their daughter and…and my parents tried to help them and…well…even though the war between them has ended….this um…this is complicated," Star frowned as Marco sighed and shook his head before reaching over and patted the top fo Star's head, "I'm going to go out with my parents today to try and straighten this out…I'll um…I'll see you when we get back," Star moaned and slowly nodded as Marco stepped away and walked away from his girlfriend.

Star inhaled slowly as she shook her head and turned and began walking in the opposite direction from Marco, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Star moaned as she hung her head.

Stepping into the house, her parents looked up and Moon frowned at her daughter, "Star? What's the matter, dear?"

"I met up with Marco and he told me that his parents met up with a family of monsters when he was a baby…and that they were concerned about their daughter…I was confused and I think he was too, but he said he's going out with his parents today to straighten everything out, so I'm hoping everything goes well,"

"Of course it will, sweetheart," River stated, "Marco is a fine, levelheaded young man, and what it is that's clouding over his family, I'm sure Marco will handle it appropriately," Star took a deep breath and nodded as she closed the door and walked up the stairs.

Marco stepped through the front door and saw his parents sitting in the living room, feeding Mariposa. Taking a deep breath, the adults looked up and Angie slightly smiled, "Hello hijo, once we're finished feeding Mariposa, we're going to go an-"

"Yeah…about that…what exactly happened? Because I'm really confused right and I'd like to know what's going on before we go out there," Angie and Rafael looked at each other before looking back at their son and Marco shook his head, "I mean…the war between Mewmans and monsters ended months ago, so why would this family be worried about this now? Star, her mother, Eclipsa and Meteora destroyed the Realm of Magic and everyone's been getting along just fine, so I don't see what they can be worried about,"

"Hijo," Rafael inhaled slowly and leaned back, "Let's wait until we meet with the other family, okay?" Marco arched a brow as his father shook his head, "We'll be meeting them in a little bit," Marco took a deep breath as he nodded before he closed the door and walked up the stairs.

_**Like I said, this is out of a dare so…please don't take it out on me. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks/**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Or-lan-do626: More will be coming.**_

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Sorry about that friend. This is just something I'm mainly doing out of a dare and I hope I don't make any enemies becuase of this.**_

_**Karlos1234ify: Good to hear.**_

_**Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

The Diaz family stepped into a small restaurant and looked around before Marco felt his mother grab him by the arm and began pulling him away from the door. Looking up, he saw his parents leading him to a table with a family of three squirrel monsters sitting at a table in the back of the restaurant, "What the hell is going on?" Marco whispered at his parents, only to be ignored as they continued to lead him towards the table.

The family sat at the table and the larger of the three squirrels stood up and smirked, "Angie, Rafael, long time, no see," looking down at Marco, the monster continued to smirk as he crossed his arms and shook his head, "And you must be Marco. We haven't seen you since you were a little ankle biter, boy," Marco looked at him in confusion as he shook his head, "What's the matter, boy? You don't recognize us or something?"

"Uh...no...and not to sound rude, but what the hell is going on?"

"I want to know too," everyone looked down to see the teenage squirrel standing up, staring at her father as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes slightly, "What the hell is going on? Why are we meeting with a couple of humans and why should I care?"

"Melissa," her mother sighed as she shook her head, "This is going to take some time to explain, so why don't we all sit down and we'll tell you kids everything," the two teenagers sighed and nodded before everyone sat down in silence.

The older female monster inhaled slowly and looked at her daughter, "When you were a baby, there was a war between monsters and Mewmans and it was getting closer to our home. Not wanting you to get hurt or worse, your father and I took you and escaped to a place called earth."

Marco looked at his parents before looking back at the family of three to see a shocked expression crossing the daughter's face as the mother continued, "There was a bad storm and we searched everywhere for a place to stay for the night, and most of the people on earth turned us away due to us being monsters, but we came across a small family and the adults invited us to stay for the evening.

At first, we were a little uneasy about the whole thing. Your father and I believed they were trying to kill us, but after a while, we set you down and their son, a boy around your age, crawled up to you and the two of you became close friends. We put you two in the crib while we talked to his parents that night and they offered to help us with our problem and...well...this is going to be awkward, but you and that boy are bounded by a marriage contract,"

"What!" the two snapped in unison, standing up and looking at the adults in disbelief, "No...this isn't funny, mom. Even if what you just said was true, the war between Mewmans and monsters ended, so that contract should be voided by now an-"

"And you know another possible war is breaking out," her father sighed and everyone looked at him, "When the war had originally ended, we thought nothing of it, so we pretended that that night never happened, but some human along with some Mewmans are arguing with monsters again and are making them feel lower than dirt, so we contacted that family again and set this up,"

"Okay, fine, but I have a girlfriend and...what?" Marco shook his head and looked at his parents in confusion, "What the hell is going on? Is this some kind of sick joke or something? Because no one's laughing an-"

"And it's not a joke, hijo," Angie sighed and shook her head, "Everything you just heard really happened and once the war ended, it was decided that it would be pointless to go through with it, but it was still valid in case something were to go wrong again and...as Lisa explained, another war is breaking out and that's why we're going to go through with this an-"

"And again, I'm dating Star and-"

"And I have a boyfriend," Melissa scuffed and crossed her arms as she shook her head, "So there you go, both parties are unwilling to go through with this contract thing so we can go on with our-"

"And since you two are under the legal age of eighteen, you two are going to listen to us and we think it'll be best if you go through with this," Lisa narrowed her eyes at her daughter, "This way we know you'll be safe from any parts of this war." Melissa growled as she shook her head, "We know you two might be against this idea, but we're trying to bring peace between the races and so we don't have to worry about you kids getting hurt,"

The two stared at her with wide eyes as Angie cleared her throat and shook her head, "The two of you will go on a date tomorrow to learn about the other and we'll see where it goes from there," Marco growled under his breath before he stood up and started walking away from the table, "Where are you going, Marco?"

"To bash my head against the wall repeatedly,"

"I'll join you," Melissa sighed as she stood up and the two walked away from the table and out of the restaurant.

The two stood outside of the restaurant, Melissa leaning against the wall as Marco stared at the sky with a blank expression crossing his face, "So...do you have any plans?" Marco looked back and saw Melissa staring at him with a questionable look, "Our parents aren't going to let us get out of this damn thing and I can't think of a way for us to get out of it because they'll just use the argument that we're not old enough to be making this big decision or whatever,"

"I've got one idea, but you might not like it," Melissa hummed as she arched a brow and Marco sighed as he shook his head, "We um...we go on that date tomorrow, when we get home, we'll tell our parents that we didn't enjoy it and that we think this contract thing is a bad idea and we should just forget about it so we don't spark an unwanted war between the species,"

"Okay? But why do both of us have to say it? Why not just one of us and we'll be over with-"

"Because if only one of us says something like that, then the other member of this plan will be seen as a racist and it'll add fuel to the fire, so do you want to start a war or do you want to get out of this with little to no damage between us?"

Melissa crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever. It's not like I had anything better to do...so we'll go on this date tomorrow and we'll just tell our parents we didnt have a good time and that they should forget about the contract because it might lead to us being miserable for the rest of our lives, we go back to our lives and no one will be the wiser," Marco nodded as Melissa inhaled slowly and hung her head, "Well...I got to hand it to you, punk, you make a good point."

"Uh...thanks...I think," Melissa hummed and nodded, "We better get back to our families before they come looking for us and overhear us," Melissa nodded again before pushing herself off the wall and the two walked back into the restaurant.

_**Some light has been shed here. I was going to try and get this out the other day, but we went to my aunt's house for the holiday and we didnt get back until late this afternoon. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Good to know. Yes, and I'm going to explain how I ended up here. A few of my friends wanted something like this and they asked me a few times to write it, but I kept telling them no, so one day we decided to play a game we made up a few years ago called dare the odd where you need at least three players and the same amount of scraps of paper. On all but one piece of paper you write even numbers and on the final you write an odd number. The player who gets the odd number is then dared to do something and as long as it's legal, the player is obligated to do so, no compromising, no trying to change the other players opinions...that's how this happened.**_

_**Karlos1234ify: More is coming, friend.**_

_**The reason I'm managing to get this chapter out sooner than my other stories is because...well...please enjoy.**_

Star stared at her boyfriend with a confused look crossing her face as Marco rubbed the back of his head and looked away, "So...because of another war possibly breaking out...you're going to have to marry this-"

"Not exactly...the two of us are going to hangout today. We're going to just sit in the park for a few hours, tell our parents that we didn't have fun and that they should forget about the contract unless they want the two of us to be miserable," Star moaned as Marco frowned and reached up as he patted the top of her head, "I know you're uncomfortable about this, trust me, so am I and Melissa isn't too happy about this either, but we're just doing this to get our parents off our backs. After today, we might not even see each other again, so...it won't be that bad,"

"If you say so, Marco," Star sighed and shook her head before kissing his cheek, "Just don't do anything stupid that will cause a fight to break out, okay?" Marco nodded and kissed her forehead and Star smiled before she turned and walked away.

"That was so sweet, I nearly puked," Marco looked back and saw Melissa stepping out from behind the tree line, "But it's good to see you two have an understanding relationship," Marco hummed and arched a brow in confusion, "Never mind...I need to go tell Josh that I'm going to be busy today. I'll see you later at the park," Marco slowly nodded before the two of them walked in opposite directions.

Marco sat on a bench in the park as he stared up at the sky when he heard a heavy sigh coming from beside him. Looking down, he saw Melissa sitting next to him with her head down. Confused, Marco arched a brow and shook his head, "Hey...not uh...not that I care or anything, but are you okay? Did something-"

"Josh was annoyed when I told him what my parents had done and...trying to calm him down is impossible, so I just left him while he was throwing his little tantrum like a child," she looked up and Marco saw the small frown painted across her lips, "So we're just going to sit here for a few hours before going home to tell our parents we didn't have fun?"

"Uh...y-yeah, that's the um...that's the plan," Marco sighed as he leaned back and stared up at the sky again, "And...even though it's none of my business...if your boyfriend acts that way because your parents are trying to look out for you then...he needs to grow up and face the-"

"You're right, it is none of your business...but thanks for your input," Marco hummed and nodded as the air grew silent between the two.

A gentle breeze blew past the two as Marco's eyes widened when they heard a voice call out, "Hey Diaz!" they looked back and saw the Asian Diva Brittney Wong standing a few feet behind the bench they were sitting her, her arms cross and an annoyed look crossing her face, "I see you downgraded from Butterface. This time, _you're _dating the flea infested bitch an-"

"You know Brittney, I just realized why you're such a bitch!"

Marco stood up and turned to face her, "Excuse me!"

"Let's just leave...I'm used to this an-"

"In a minute, Melissa," Marco sighed and looked at Brittney with narrowed eyes, "The reason you're such a bitch is because you peaked before high school and you feel the need to make everyone around you feel lower than dirt so you can feel better about yourself and you won't feel like a cheap whore by the time you're twenty-five, standing on the corner, giving hand jobs to get your fix. Stop me if I'm getting close, sweetheart," Brittney growled before she turned and stormed off in frustration.

Marco inhaled slowly and sat back down next to Melissa, who looked at him and sighed as she shook her head, "You didn't have to do that, you know." Marco looked at her in confusion, "I'm used to people calling me a flea infested bitch and even worse. I don't let it get to me. People just aren't comfortable around monsters and that's something that I'm going to have to deal with,"

"Melissa," Marco frowned and shook his head, "Whether or not you're used to people saying things about you like that doesn't make it okay. Just because you're a monster doesn't mean anything to me. You're a girl, and whether you were human, Mewman, demon or monster, I'm not just going to sit back while people insult a girl like that just because of their race."

Melissa's eyes widened as Marco chuckled and shook his head, "I'm sorry, I probably made myself look like a jackass. I just insulted Brittney and then I go and say all of that crap. Forget I said anything and-"

"T-thanks," Marco looked at her in confusion as Melissa looked away and shook her head, "You uh...like I said, you didn't have to do that, but thanks." Marco slightly smiled before he stood up and Melissa looked up at him in confusion, "What are you doing? We can't go home yet. Our parents aren't going to let us do this date thing on our own if we went home after just ten minutes an-"

Marco held his hand out and Melissa looked down at it, "I'm not suggesting we leave, but maybe we can go somewhere else for a bit. Maybe stretch our legs a little," Melissa slowly reached up and took hold of Marco's hand and Marco helped her up before the two of them began walking away from the park bench.

The duo walked through the parks, under some trees as the dry leaves crunched under their feet. A cool wind blew past the two and Marco instinctively took his hoodie off and wrapped it around Melissa. Melissa looked at him with wide eyes as Marco rubbed the back of his head and looked away, "Uh...sorry, it's just...I'm so used to doing that with Star that...it...autopilot," Melissa sighed and shook her head before she stepped closer to the half Latino young man and wrapped her tail around him.

Marco looked down at her as she took a deep breath and shook her head, "It'll be stupid if one of us get sick because they're being stubborn, and something tells me you're not going to take your hoodie back if I give it to you, so we're stuck walking like this," Marco arched a brow as Melissa lightly growled and looked away, "It's not like I care or anything, but our parents will question us if you got sick and they saw me wearing your hoodie," Marco sighed and slowly nodded before he wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him, "What the hell? Are you asking for an ass kicking, punk? I was just-"

"Sorry...do uh...do you want me to stop?" Melissa groaned as she shook her head and they walked down the road in silence.

_**The reason I got this is out is because it has to do with the plot and my friends had most of it written down and sent me several rough drafts. PLease enjoy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Star's Keyblade4114: At first, I was expecting everything to turn out fine, the two working things out and going their separate ways, but after seeing the script my friends worked on...this...isn't the case. Let's just say a lot of things will be involved and it might not be good.**_

_**Cheshirek3t: I suppose so.**_

_**Karlos1234ify: Yes, the seed is planted and...keep reading to see where it goes.**_

_**Starco4everr: Thank you.**_

_**Please enjoy this chapter...mild time skip and a few other things are in play.**_

The two sat under a tree as the autumn wind blew past them. Looking up, their eyes widened at the night sky and they jumped up to their feet, "How long have we been here!" Melissa snapped, shaking her head, "I need to get home, my parents are going to kill me!"

"I'll...I'll walk you," the monster looked at Marco in disbelief as he sighed and shook his head, "I know the plan, we go home, tell our parents we had a bad time and that they should forget this whole thing unless they want us to suffer, but plan or not, I'm not one to let a girl walk home alone at night, so like it or not, you're stuck with me for a little while longer," Melissa groaned and nodded before she got ready to take off the red hoodie, "Keep it,"

"What?" Melissa looked at him and arched a brow as she shook her head, "Are you nuts? Walking me home is one thing, but if I were to walk into my house, wearing your hoodie, my parents might think that I had a good time and this contract will never be voided an-"

"Just tell them I wasn't going to let you get cold," Melissa arched a brow again as Marco sighed and shook his head, "I know you have fur, but...I don't care. I'm not going to stand here like that. Just keep it, I have another one at home...besides...it looks cute on you," Melissa stared at him as he rubbed the back of his head, "We better get going before something happens," slowly nodding, the two turned and began walking down the dirt trail.

The two stood in front of a small house and Melissa sighed before looking at Marco and shook her head, "Even though we're not going to hang out after today...it was...nice...and thanks again for taking care of that human earlier,"

"Y-yeah...don't um...don't mention it," Marco slightly smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Even though you're a monster, you're still a girl Melissa, and you shouldn't let people say things about you. It isn't right," Melissa slowly nodded, "Well...you might want to get inside before your parents come out and see us talking,"

"Right...night," Melissa turned and walked towards the door.

Reaching for the knob, she stopped herself and looked over her shoulder, "Huh? Is something wrong, Melissa? You know the plan, so what's the matter?" Melissa sighed and shook her head before she turned and walked back to Marco. Grabbing him by the shirt, she pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his, surprising Marco.

The two separated as the light turning on and the sound of the door opening surprised the two as they looked up and saw Melissa's mother standing in the doorway, a small smile painted across her lips, "Oh my, you two seem like you had a good time," the two looked at each other before looking back at Melissa's mother, who shook her head and stood to the side, "You better get inside, Melissa. You'll see your boyfriend tomorrow,"

Melissa looked at Marco and shook her head as she whispered, "I'm sorry...this wasn't part of the plan."

"It's fine," Marco whispered back as he reached up and patted the top of her head, "We'll come up with a new plan." Melissa nodded before she turned and walked away from Marco and past her mother to go inside.

Melissa's mother looked at Marco and slightly smiled as she shook her head, "It's good to see you kids enjoyed yourselves today," Marco swallowed hard as he slowly nodded, "I hope you kids didn't get into any trouble while you were out,"

"Um...there uh...a classmate of mine...she was calling your daughter a few names," Marco frowned as the squirrel monster hummed and crossed her arms, "I may have acted like a jerk and called my classmate a few things in return, but...ma'am, I...I'm going to tell you what I told your daughter, she might be a monster, but she's still a girl and she shouldn't let people talk to her like that. It's not right,"

"Hmm, your parents raised you right, boy," Marco looked at her as Melissa's mother shook her head and smiled, "You better get home before your parents start to worry about you, and don't worry, I won't tell my husband what you and Melissa were just doing," Marco swallowed hard before he turned and walked away.

Marco laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head and a bored expression crossing his face. Hearing the window open and feeling a cool wind blow past him, he sat up and his eyes widened when he saw Melissa climbing through the now opened window, "Melissa...what the hell? Are you trying to get us in trouble or some-"

"Calm down...our moms talked and my mom's going to keep my dad out of the house for the night while your mom keeps your dad busy...they said that we should get used to sleeping in the same bed since this stupid contract thing and...my head hurts," Marco sighed as he got ready to stand up when Melissa tackled him back onto the bed and curled up beside him.

Confused, Marco looked down at the squirrel monster and arched a brow, "Isn't the plan to try and get our parents to believe that this is a bad idea or something?"

"I know, but I'm too tired to think straight, so we'll worry about it tomorrow," mumbling under her breath, Melissa wrapped her tail around Marco as she nuzzled closer to him, "I can think better after a goodnight's sleep," Marco frowned and nodded before he pulled the covers over them and wrapped an arm around Melissa and the two fell into a quiet slumber.

_**Okay, so I woke up this morning with like twenty messages from my friends with these script ideas and...they're not giving me a way out of doing this...all I'll say at the moment is be prepared for next chapter. Please enjoy.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Star's Keyblade4114: You and me both, my friend, you and me both.**_

_**Karlos1234ify: Thank you.**_

_**Please enjoy the next chapter. Lemon warning.**_

Melissa and Marco groaned as they slowly opened their eyes. Looking at each other, Marco's eyes widened as he jumped back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Calm down, punk," Melissa sighed, shaking her head as she scooted closer to him, "I've been thinking all night and we can't go with the whole we're not happy plan since my mom saw us last night...again, I'm sorry about that," Marco gave a tired smile and shook his head, "But...if we were to have...a...kit before the ceremony, our parents will be furious and they'll put a stop to this contract thing an-"

"A...a kit?" Marco stared at the monster beside him, "But...wouldn't something like that spark a war between the races and aren't we trying to avoid that so-" before he could finish, he was knocked back as Melissa pressed her lips against his, surprising the half Latino young man.

Melissa moaned as she slid down and felt her pussy burying Marco's cock. Marco looked up as Melissa lightly bit her lip, "Uh...M-Melissa, if you don't want to do this, you shouldn't force yourself an-"

"Even if I didn't want to do this, we've already crossed that line, punk," Melissa moaned and shook her head, "Just...give me a minute," Melissa inhaled slowly before placing her paws on Marco's chest and slowly moved up and down, moaning as she felt Marco's cock penetrating her pussy.

Melissa had her back pinned to the far wall with her tail wrapped around Marco as Marco moved in and out of her. Marco looked up as Melissa stuck her tongue out and panted, "A-are you okay? Are you sure you want to do-"

"Like I said, it's too late to call it quits now," Melissa shook her head and panted, "It'll be fine...you'll put a kit in me, our parents will be furious at us and they'll call off the ceremony...yeah, we might be grounded for a long time, but it's better than this forced marriage thing, right?" Marco sighed and nodded before he reached up and lightly pinched Melissa's nipples, causing the squirrel girl to gasp slightly, "What the hell are you doing? We're just doing this to-"

"To get you pregnant and to piss our parents off so they'll call of this arrangement, I know," Marco sighed and shook his head, "So why can't we have a little fun while we...well...you know?" Melissa stared at him with wide eyes before she kicked off the wall and knocked Marco onto the floor.

Melissa gripped the wood of the dresser as she looked back and arched her back before wiggling her hips with a playful smirk painted across her lips, "Come on, punk, put your dick in my pussy and give me a kit. Let's get out of this stupid contract once and for all," slightly aroused, Marco nodded before walking closer to her before lining his cock up with her pussy and roughly moved, causing Melissa to gasp in surprise as Marco leaned forwards and caressed Melissa's breasts.

Melissa turned and moaned as she felt Marco's cock move inside of her before she faced Marco and wrapped her arms around his neck as she jumped onto the dresser and pulled Marco closer, "You know, for a punk, you're not half bad," Melissa licked her lips as she leaned closer to him, "Play with my breasts again while you fuck me and cum inside of me and put a kit in me,"

"Heh...a...a little kinky...huh?" Melissa ignored him as she pressed her lips against his and started digging her claws into his back as she moved her hips and moaned into Marco's mouth.

The two laid on the floor in silence, semen leaking from Melissa's pussy as the two stared up at the ceiling. Marco turned his head and slightly frowned, "Hey...are you okay? I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

"Heh, you hurt me? Get over yourself, punk," Melissa smirked as she turned on her side and scooted closer to him, "We're going to have to do this for the rest of the week you know...there's no guaranteed it was successful the first time around," Marco hummed and nodded as Melissa wrapped her tail around him and Marco wrapped an arm around her.

Unbeknownst to the two, their mothers opened the door slightly and peered in the room, smiles formed across their lips, "This is working better than intended, Lisa. Before we know it, our children will be married and you won't have to worry about your daughter,"

"And getting a few kit grandbabies isn't a bad idea either," Lisa smiled at Angie, "We better go tell our husbands to get everything set," nodding in agreement, the two slowly stepped away from the room.

_**Well...I...I'm at a loss for words. I woke up with the rough draft of the script and...I...I'm confused. After posting this I'm going to probably lie down and possibly cry for the rest of the night. Please enjoy.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Star's Keyblade4114: I don't know, friend. Like I said, I was going to lie down and cry for the rest of the night after posting that, and it's not looking any better. I'm just hoping after these last few chapters, my friends will leave me alone with these wild ideas of theirs, but I'm more than certain they'll find something else to mess with me, so I'm not holding my breath.**_

_**Starco4everr: I know, and she's going to find out either in this chapter or the next…I hate my friends right now…I really hate them.**_

_**Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Melissa and Marco stood in the room in silence as they got dressed. The two looked at each other and Marco got ready to speak when the door opened and Angie and Lisa stepped into the room, surprising the two, "What the hell?" Melissa hissed, narrowing her eyes, "What's the big idea? What are you two doing and why-"

"And we have a lot of planning to do," her mother answered and the two looked at her in confusion, "We have to prepare for the ceremony," their eyes widened as Lisa shook her head, "We have much to prepare and so little time to do it an-"

"W-w-what?" Marco shook his head and arched a brow, "We're still teenagers…wouldn't it be a little soon to do all of this? We're still getting to know each other and everything,"

"We're sorry, hijo, but no, it's best if we do this as soon as possible," Angie answered, "We'll handle the preparations, we're sure you two have a few people you need to talk to," their eye widened as Angie sighed and shook her head, "Just go and talk to them, you two, and leave everything else to us," before they could argue, their mothers ushered them out of the room and out of the house.

The two watched as Angie closer the door as a gentle breeze blew past them. Melissa sighed as she shook her head, "This is bad. Our mothers are determined to go through this and since my mom is involved now, there's no stopping them," Marco looked at her as she turned and walked away, "Well…I'm going to have to talk to Josh,"

"Do you want me to go wit-"

"I'll be fine on my own and besides…you have someone to talk to too," Melissa looked over her shoulder and shook her head, "You should talk to her before the ceremony, punk. It'll be that much worse if we wait," Marco sighed and nodded before he turned and walked in the opposite direction of Melissa.

Marco approached Star and Star slightly smiled, "Hey Marco," she walked up to him and sa a small frown painted across his lips and she stopped as her smile faded into a frown, "What's wrong? We haven't seen each other in a couple of days an-"

"Star, you're my best friend, I love you and nothing will ever change that," Marco inhaled slowly and shook as Star's eyes widened, "Do you remember the other day when I told you about my parents and a family of monsters?" Star swallowed hard as she slowly nodded, "Well…as it turns out, my parents and the two adult monsters made a…marriage contract between me and their daughter,"

Star stared at him in disbelief as he continued, "They were concerned about their daughter and the war between Mewmans and Monsters, and since the war ended, they thought it would be fine, but since another war is sparking, they're concerned about her safety and want a way to keep her safe from this war an-"

"It's okay Marco…I think I know what you're trying to say," Star gave a sad smile as she hugged him and Marco hugged her back, "Just…just take care of yourself, okay? And don't forget about me."

"Hmm…Star, I'm pretty sure we'll still be able hangout and have fun, but my parents and her parents…they're determined about this, even though she told them that she has a boyfriend and they know I have a girlfriend…they're not letting up," Star hummed as she broke from the hug, "Are…are you going to be okay, Estrella?"

"I'll be lying if I said I'm not upset," Star shook her head and let out a shaky breath, "But we can't do anything about this. If your parents and her parents want this and they won't listen to reason, we can't do anything about it," Star hugged him again and frowned, "Don't do anything stupid and if she does anything to you, she's going to be in a lot of trouble," Marco hummed and nodded as he hugged her back.

Marco walked down the street with his head down when he heard grunting. Looking up, he saw Melissa with her head down, "Melissa? Are you okay?" he walked over to her and she slowly looked up.

Marco's eyes widened at the sight of Melissa's right blackened eye, "What…what happened?"

Melissa sighed as she shook her head, "It's nothing, punk, let's just get back before-"

"It's not nothing, Melissa," Marco frowned and shook his head, "Why do you have a black eye?" Melissa narrowed her eyes and looked away, "Did…did something happen when you went to talk to-"

"It's fine, punk, I went to talk to Josh and that's that, now can we go meet with our parents before something else hap-" Marco grabbed her wrist and Melissa looked back in surprise, "W-what the hell do you think you're doing? I just said it's fine and that we have to get back to our parents?"

"It's not fine," Marco frowned and let go of her wrist, "If he did this to you because of what our parents did then you should tell someone before-"

"Like I said, it's fine…this isn't the first time Josh hit me,"

"And that makes it even worse," Marco inhaled slowly and shook his head, "You shouldn't force yourself to be with someone just because you're the same race as they are. If they treat you terribly and throw tantrums just because they don't get their own way, you should walk away before you get seriously hurt," Melissa frowned and looked away, "Do your parents know about this?"

"No," Melissa shook her head, "I never told them because I didn't want a war between monsters break out, so whenever he struck me, I'd just walk away and stay away from my parents for a few hours while my friends help cover up the latest injuries." Marco took a deep breath before taking Melissa by the hand and began leading her away, "What are you doing, punk?"

"We're going to take care of that black eye before we go to see our parents and I might get in trouble, but I'm going to kick this Josh's ass whenever I see him for acting like a child like this," Melissa stared at him in disbelief as they continued to walk down the street.

The two stood in the kitchen of Melissa's parents' house while Marco fixed an icepack for the squirrel monster. Handing her the icepack, Melissa took it and placed it over her blackened eye, "T-thanks, punk,"

"Don't mention it," Marco lightly kissed her cheek and Melissa's eyes widened, "You should sit down for a bit before we go back to my house to meet up with our parents," Melissa nodded before the two of them walked out of the kitchen.

_**Well…this is um…this is going to end in a few more chapters. Josh will make an appearance during the wedding and…well…I'm just happy this is almost over. Just…just please enjoy.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Star's Keyblade4114: You and me both, friend, but this story is nearly over, two more chapters I think and then I can safely say we can put this nightmare behind us.**_

_**Starco4everr: I don't think that's a possibility…not from what I've read.**_

_**Enjoy this…I don't know anymore…just enjoy.**_

Melissa and Marco stood in front of an altar with their parents sitting behind them. Marco looked down at the squirrel monster beside him and whispered, "If one of us says I don't, we can easily get out of this you know?"

"And start a war…no thanks, punk," Melissa sighed and slightly shook her head, "We're already this far…there's nothing we can do,"

"…and if there is anyone who objects to this union, let them speak now or-" before the preacher could finish, the door open and everyone looked back as Melissa's eyes widened when they spotted another squirrel monster stepping into the church.

"Josh?" Marco narrowed his eyes before stepping in front of his bride and glared at the greaser, "Josh, what the hell are you doing here? You weren't invited an-"

"That's why I'm here," Josh narrowed his eyes, "Why wasn't I invited, huh Melissa? You suddenly too good fo-" Marco stepped closer to him and grabbed him by his jack, "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing, man? I'm trying to-"

"Josh, was it?" Marco hissed through his teeth, "Listen Josh, no one cares what you have to say, but you really shouldn't be here," everyone watched as Marco lifted Josh up by his jacket and narrowed his eyes, "I don't care if you're a monster or not, you shouldn't have been abusing Melissa, you piece of-"

"What?" Marco looked back to see Melissa's parents standing up and walking over to them.

Pulling Marco off of Josh, the two led Josh out of the church as Melissa stepped closer to Marco and inhaled slowly, "You shouldn't have done that, punk…but thanks," Marco looked at her in confusion as she shook her head, "If you hadn't had done that, Josh would've started and…who knows what would've happened?" Marco slowly nodded as the door opened and Melissa's parents stepped back into the church and sat beside Marco's parents before looking at the two with stern looks crossing their faces and the two of them walked back to the altar.

The newly married couple stood in the bedroom of a small house, undressing in silence. Melissa looked up and slightly frowned before walking over to the door and quickly locked it. Marco looked at her in confusion and arched a brow, "Huh? Melissa, are you o-" Melissa allowed the white dress to fall to the floor, revealing white, lacy lingerie underneath and Marco's eyes widened, "Uh…M-Melissa? What uh…what are you doing?"

"Our moms helped me pick this out the other day," Melissa answered, looking down as she rubbed her arm, "We're…we're going to have to consummate this marriage, so I decided to wear something sexy for you…punk," before Marco could argue, Melissa quickly ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck before pressing her lips against his, knocking him back.

Clothes littered the floor as Melissa sat on the dresser as she panted as she felt Marco's cock roughly move in and out of her pussy. Looking at her husband, the squirrel monster continued to pant, "Let's have a liter of kits! Fuck me all night! Fuck me hard, punk! Flood my womb!" Marco slightly smiled as he leaned closer and lightly kissed her.

_**Sorry for the lackluster chapter…one more left and I can forget this exists. My friends are actually allowing me to end this sooner than they wanted and they don't want a sequel so…yay? I think? Please enjoy and I'm going to…go…try to forget about today.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Well…it's going to end, that's all I know.**_

_**Starco4everr: I…I don't know and please don't ask questions like that. Sorry, but my friends are being nice and if they see your comment, they're going to be planning an unwanted sequel and like I said in a previous chapter, they'll find another story that they'll want me to write, I'm waiting for that bit.**_

_**Please enjoy the last chapter and let's put this all behind us…someone up there give me strength.**_

Melissa sat on the couch in the living room of the small house, a small, genuine smile crossing her lips as she rubbed her slightly swollen midsection. Hearing the door open and close, she looked up and saw her husband of five months stepping into the living room, "Marco," she stood up and stepped closer to him, "I thought you were going to be with your friends for the rest of the day,"

"I uh…I was planning on it, but I thought I'd spend some time with my pregnant wife," Melissa rolled her eyes as Marco wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her stomach, "So…how um…how are you and the kit doing today?"

"They've been active all day," Melissa looked down and shook her head, "They've been moving since I woke up this morning and they wouldn't stop," she looked up at her husband and gave a sly smirk and before leaning up and lightly kissed Marco, surprising him before he looked at her with wide eyes, "I'm happy you came home early. I get to be selfish and keep you all to myself," Marco slightly smiled before he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, "I know it's selfish, but-"

"If it's selfish then I'm selfish too," Marco kissed her before he rubbed her stomach again, "We were against this contract thing a few months ago and now…well-"

"I know," Melissa smiled and kissed him again a Marco rubbed her lower back.

_**Done, done, done…it's done, I don't care if this chapter was lackluster or whatever. This was a nightmare, I wished I never played Dare the Odd with my friends and I really, really am never going to do that ever again for as long I shall live…please enjoy.**_


End file.
